Visitas nocturnas
by MikanRamos
Summary: Es UsUk o UkUs dependiendo su perspectiva. Alfred ha quedado ciego después de un accidente, su vida cambio totalmente y casi deja que la oscuridad lo consuma, pero Arthur Kirkland se convirtió en su pegamento y base de su vida, es aquel que junta todas la piezas rotas de su alma y la vuelve a unir. los personajes usados son creación de Hima-papa


La noche comenzaba a transcurrir tranquila, los ojos verdes del inglés se comenzaban cerrar perezosos, la noche prometía una dulce tranquilidad, el susurro de los grillos y el viento londinense ayudaban a arrullarlo, todo conspiraba para una dulce noche de sueños, hasta que un incesante golpeteo lo sacó presuroso del hechizo de Morfeo, siendo así atraído a la realidad en la oscuridad de su habitación, se sacó las sábanas con flojera, mientras se colocó las pantuflas, tomó una sabana pequeña y encendió una pequeña lámpara de noche mientras salía para recibir a su invitado, abrió la puerta soltando un último suspiro con el que finalizara de despertar. En seguida unos brazos lo envolvieron.

El americano temblaba mientras se aferraba al inglés, el chico envuelto pudo notar que él se encontraba lleno de lodo, cerró la puerta guiándolo con cuidado a la sala después, evitando que el menor se golpeara en los muebles, lo ayudó a sentarse y le colocó la sábana para reducir su frió.

—Alfred encenderé la chimenea y te prepararé chocolate caliente, no te muevas.- El mayor se colocó frente al de lentes, mientras frotaba la sábana en sus hombros para brindarle calor, apenas se iba alejando, el otro lo jaló a sus brazos con fuerza, parecía comenzar a rezongar pero entonces notó que el chico no temblaba de frío, sino que lo hacía de temor.

—Al, aquí estoy, no te pienso abandonar.- El chico americano no pudo evitar sollozar mientras que el chico londinense lo calmaba brindándole su calor y compañía. —Sonríe Alfred, a ellos no les gustaría verte triste.

—Arthur...- El más alto soltó al británico y bajó la mirada, el otro joven al notar que estaba libre del abrazo, colocó sus manos envolviendo su cuello, levantó la cabeza de éste y juntó sus frentes, quería que el otro sintiera su calor aunque no lo pudiera ver. —no merezco que seas así conmigo, yo soy un maldito asesino, que quedó ciego como pago por esas vidas.

(...)

Años atrás cuando el más chico de los Jones tenía diecisiete años, su familia había decidido llevar al chico a su patria natal, Estados Unidos, ya que éste había deseado fervientemente volver a su querida _New York_ por unos días, pero en el transcurso del viaje hacia el aeropuerto el padre del chico decidió pasar a comprar unos helados, lo que jamás esperaron fue que cuando tomaban la ruta para ir a la heladería otro auto de mayores proporciones que iba a excedente velocidad en una calle en sentido contrario los golpeara de frente, destrozando el auto de la familia Jones. Frederick Jones perdió la vida de manera inmediata, mientras que Amelia Jones murió en cirugía, por su parte el joven Jones, su desprotegido rostro golpeó contra la base del asiento de su padre, el impacto aunado a fragmentos de cristal de sus lentes provocó ceguera y algunas contusiones, dejándolo de cualquier manera como el único sobreviviente.

Le tomó mucho tiempo, ayuda psicológica, recuperación y sobre todo cariño y comprensión por parte de Arthur Kirkland, quien era su mejor amigo desde que llegó a Londres, y de su primo Matthew Williams quien después del accidente se fue a vivir con él para ayudarlo. Al americano le costó mucho tiempo volver a sonreír, siempre demostraba ser una persona tan rota, haciendo que se viera frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, Arthur Kirkland fue quien se encargó de juntar todas esas piezas rotas y unirlas de nueva cuenta, le tocó ser el pegamento y la base para ese chico que había terminado sin su preciada familia, en un país que no era el suyo, en un ambiente lleno de oscuridad cuando él siempre amó el color de la vida.

El golpe más fuerte fue su ceguera, odió perder la brillante percepción que tenía sobre la vida, sentía que la oscuridad lo carcomía, a veces en sueños podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres, el chirrido de la llantas y luego un silencio que lo consumía.

Los primero meses fueron extremadamente difíciles, la desesperación lo recorría, sentía impotencia con cada golpe del camino que siempre recorrió, recorrer las calle con ayuda de un maldito bastón que no servía más que para hacerlo sentir más inútil muchas veces ni siquiera quería escuchar a Matthew, no quería salir de sus habitación, no quería sentir esa mirada de lástima, que a pesar de no ver, podía sentirla. Le lanzaba cosas a su primo para que se largara de su habitación y lo dejara hundirse en la depresión; pero la señal de auxilio llegó cuando intentó acabar con su vida, creía que con eso eliminaría su culpa, la culpa de la muerte de su padre, confiaba que nadie extrañaría a "un maldito ciego".

Cuando despertó, logró percibir el olor característico del hospital, le dolía todo, pero a su dolor se le fue agregado un repentino ardor en la mejilla, después de ese dolor, fue envuelto por un apretado abrazo y ahí fue cuando la esencia a rosas y té le alertaron que la persona a su lado era Arthur. El británico se había marchado a Escocia, a visitar a su hermano para pedirle ayuda, ya que él era un excelente médico, pero al enterarse del intento de suicidio del Americano, rápidamente condujo de vuelta, siete horas continuas sin parar, cuando llegó y vio al chico tan decaído, se prometió hacer que éste superara todo, se juró volver a hacerlo sonreír y devolverle la viveza que tanto le encantaba que el americano poseyera.

El menor por primera vez desde el accidente, se sintió protegido, dejó de intentar colocar una barrera, y se permitió llorar, llorar por sus padres, se permitió lavar con sus lágrimas esos sentimientos negativos y de culpa que rodeaban su alma, se permitió depender de Arthur y dejar que éste se convierta en su soporte, permitió que el inglés le enseñara que el negro también es un color.

(...)

—Alfred, Vamos a cambiarte.- El más joven se había caído mientras corría a casa del oji verde; una horrible pesadilla lo había despertado, una pesadilla en la cual su padre lo culpaba de su muerte, razón de que encontrarse exaltado y sudando frío. Intentó volver a dormir, pero otra pesadilla en la que perdía a Arthur lo hizo salir corriendo de la cama, descalzo y sin su bastón, y a pesar de que sólo era una casa de diferencia, resbaló en las escaleras, luego al salir de la casa cayó directamente en los restos de la lluvia de la tarde. Después de todo eso corrió a tropezones a casa del inglés, necesitaba sentir su calor y su olor para sentirse seguro.

(...)

El mayor lo guió a paso lento, sosteniendo con delicadeza su mano, le sentó en la cama buscando rápido ropas que el menor dejaba cuando dormían juntos, le dejó cambiarse, aprovechando eso para ir a calentar un poco de leche, cuando volvió lo encontró en el lado izquierdo de la cama, acomodado entre las sábanas en posición fetal, sabía que estaba llorando. Con tranquilidad dejó la taza en la mesa y comenzó a pasar su brazo por el cabello del extranjero, brindándole ternura. Con cuidado se colocó en la cama indicando al americano que pusiera la cabeza en su pecho, ambos se acomodaron. El inglés con su mano derecha hizo movimientos circulares en el hombro del americano, mientras que la izquierda sostuvo la suya para ayudarlo y transmitirle confianza.

—Alfred, ¿has pensado en tu repuesta? - El londinense miró a los ojos del chico, sabía que no podía verlo, pero sabe que puede sentir su mirada, le quitó los lentes, que pesar de ya no ver gustaba de usarlos. —No te quiero presionar sólo que quiero proponerte algo, pero quiero saber tu respuesta antes de dar ese paso.

—Arthur... Me haces sentir tantas cosas, siento que sin ti estaría perdido en ésta oscuridad que me rodea.- El Rubio menor se aferró su pecho una vez más. —Pero me da miedo que llegue a ser un estorbo para ti y decidas abandonarme, me aterra el pensar que algo te pase por estar a mi lado, ya perdí a muchas personas importantes y temo perderte también, me siento maldito y no quiero que mi maldición te aleje de mí.

El mayo al escuchar esa declaración levantó el rostro del neoyorkino, este pudo sentir lo que venía, el cálido aliento del oji verde le envolvió una golpe de esencia a rosas le envolvió y luego fue como una explosión de esos colores que creyó olvidados, sintió la calidez de los labios ajenos y se dejó llevar, cuando se separaron el mayo beso su frente y se acomodo para que pudieran dormir.

El muchacho se acomodó mejor y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, pero estaba seguro de que escuchó un pequeño susurro antes de caer por completo al mundo de los sueños.

' _Alfred, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?..._ _'_

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño, dejando una bella imagen de ello, en donde descansaban protegidos en los brazos del otro. Tal vez el mundo no sea fácil pero si están juntos lograrán superar todos los obstáculos.

 _"porque aunque el amor es ciego, siempre sabrá guiarte por el camino correcto"_ _._


End file.
